If there was one, just one wish…
by leni-sama
Summary: So a wistful sigh unerringly welled forth... May it take flight and go so far, that it reaches you… A SesshyXadult!Rin... and btw I suck at summaries!


Hi! I'm back... Be scared... Run away… this story is for Unicorn 'cause she just loves this pairing... I had a flashback on a picture.. hope you'll like it, if not: I enjoy writing…and sorry for the mistakes ...

p.s.: you know, I kidnapped Rumiko-sama and took her place… anyone believes this? Okay… the anime Inuyasha really doesn't belong to me.. /damn it… )

**If there was one, just one wish…**by neferseba

_**Sayonara wa Ashita no Tame ni**_

_by Tackey & Tsubasa_

**If there was one**

Moshimo hitotsu dake  
**Just one wish..**

Tatta hitotsu dake

**That could be granted..**

Kanaerara nara

**What would I wish for?**

Nani o inoru kana

**Where cold you be right now**

Ima doko ni iru no?

**Who are you with right now?**

Ima dare to iru no?

**Looking up at the blue sky..**

Aoi sora miyage…

**I whisper this question…**

Sotto toikakaeru.

**WITH YOU you who were right at my side**

WITH YOU sugu soba ni

**Are no longer here..**

Ita koro no kimi ga inai

**WITH YOU – I promised you that I wouldn't change**

WITH YOU hanaretemo

**Even if we are apart, but…**

Kawaranai to yakusoku shita noni

**If we become memories**

Tatoeba bokutachi ga omoide ni naru

**Even memories cannot contend with the warmt at your side…**

Soba no nukumori ni wa kanawanai kara

**So a wistful sigh unerringly welled forth**

Setsunai tameiki ga fui ni koboreta

**May it take flight and go so far, that it reaches you…**

Maiagare haruka tooku kimi ni todoku you ni

It was a beautiful night. The forest seemed like it was magical. The moon shined and captured the whole area in a soft light blue light. A soft wind blew and it blew some silver hair and covered a handsome face. A hand pushed it back at his place and amber eyes were uncovered. They were so sad. He sat in a tree and looked at the moon. An owl awoke and flattered with its wings and the wind blew and made sounds. The forest was alive, animals were sleeping or hunting. Everyone lived only he felt empty. His eyes were fixed on the moon now and his thoughts were flowing away. He was thinking about a woman. She wasn't a simply human; she was the first, that he cared about. 5 years passed as she told him about her feelings. He didn't know what to say; he was feeling something for her since her 16'th birthday, but he couldn't tell her about that. He was scared. He didn't want to say something wrong and loose her, so he just didn't said nothing. He only watched her. She began to cry and she ran away. Since that night, her eyes never saw his again. It were five years now. He missed her terribly. He felt alone and empty. That was how he felt. He pushed his thoughts away and stood up. He looked up in the sky and thought about her, again. Thinking about the happy days with her his eyes shut down and he fell asleep

I woke up 'cause I felt soft rain falling down on me. I stood up and walked to the nearly lake. It stopped raining. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I, this Sesshomaru. The inu-youkai who was feared from everyone, could not stop thinking about a human woman. With these thoughts I walked to the lake and sat down. Deeply in my thoughts I remembered her singing. It was a soft melody. Her voice was so beautiful. I could remember it. I closed my eyes and remembered it. Then I heard that the melody was actually there. A voice was singing the same song that I was remembering. I looked at the lake and enjoyed it. My heart felt like it began to beat after five years. Yes, this song...

It was still dark as I walked to take my morning bath. The villagers in my village told me, that yesterday was the day I came to their village. I couldn't remember anything. Only my name and I could remember a white creature, laughing at me, then there was only darkness. I walked and walked and stopped as I run into something. I screamed. Then it was, like time was stopped and I saw how I feel on someone and dragged him with me in the water. With a "SPLASH" I landed in the lake. I heard cursing and looked at the man in front of me. I didn't remember him, but I felt so save here with him; so familiar. His face was covered with his long silver hair. I laughed and he pushed his hair away and wanted to say something, but he stopped and looked at me. I heard how he quietly said something, I think it was: "the same eyes...and hair and the voice... her voice.." The man was staring at me. And then he quietly said my name. "Rin" I was scared how he knew my name. I looked and met his eyes, his amber eyes. I remember them. The gorgeous eyes which I loved. "Sesshomaru" I said. My god, I remember him. Then all the memories came back to me. I felt how one, singly tear run down my cheek. He reached to my face and with the left hand he whipped away my tear. I looked at him and he smiled. He hugged me. I was feeling so safe with him. I had to look at him again so I looked up and saw that his lips came close to me. It was the kiss I waited so long to feel. His lips touched mine and he put his hands around my waist. I responded to the soft kiss and put my arms around his neck. After some time I realized that the rain was falling down on us and I was kissing him. When we broke up our kiss I hugged him again and whispered "I love you." I felt how the wind was blowing and I heard the silence. The silence was broken with a quiet "I love you too.."

The end

(for the picture look at my profile for the link) when you don't like it, that picture is guilty! I like the picture...no... I love it...I know... it should be kagomeXsesshomaru...But when I first saw it… I thought it was Rin... So I've got the idea and it didn't escape my head... I had to write it down… I didn't wanted to post it, but Vero said I should, or: "YOU'LL DIEEE" in a scary voice … so I've got scared and posted it )


End file.
